deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage vs. Stein
Description Soul Eater (Again...) vs. Marvel will Stein's Madness trudge Carnage's Insanity? Interlude Insanity An Emotion that exceeds even any Known derangement... It far exceeds these two Psychopaths of their own Worlds which turns a simple street into crashing red on the floor, Like Cletus Kasady the Carnage killer. ...and Dr. Franken Stein the mad dissecting professor Meister of the DWMA. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Carnage Enter Cletus Kasady your everyday Non caring, Murder-hungry sadist. ever since he was a Kid, Cletus has done some... reasonable things... Like pushing your Grandma's down the stairs, to trying Killing your mom with your TV, torturing your own dog... yeah, something was wrong with the guy since day one ever since he popped out Cletus made an everyday family dinner into a hellhole... Sigh.... Family reunion good times! Without a family or anyone to care for him, Cletus fell into obscurity as an orphan and life was tough... But, no worry he had some good times like pushing a girl in front of a school bus with no hesitation, killing the administrator and burning down the orphanage... Good times! living on the streets of St. Estes Cletus defied the law and took his passion of Killing into an art and a pretty good one... This is when he got earned the name: The Carnage. Cletus: We're going to paint the whole damn town red! Within years Cletus had became a Infamous Serial Killer always looking for his next victim, within time he was captured and arrested for Slaughter and Murder and shared a cell with Recently Deceased Death Battle combatant: Eddie Brock ...You Heartless Bastard... you didn't have to rub it in my face.... sniff.. ...Anyway with the reuniting of his Symbiote Eddie escaped from prison leaving something for Cletus to enjoy... His wallet? No... Venom's child...? anyway this Symbiote joined with Cletus and Formed the Complete and Unstoppable... Carnage 'that can now lift 80-85 tonnes and can run about 200MPH and can Swing nearly anywhere. ''Carnage: Bring it On Grandpa!! '''Even if it wasn't his wallet, Symbiote Carnage now has his daddy's special abilities like: Web slinging, crawling, healing factor, speed, strength and reflexes, like dodging bullets His healing factor can repair damage that could even kill him like one time having his head cut off and putting it back on without a scratch. He can even manipulate his own structure to maneuver him through situations for insane reflexes like splitting himself in two or, fitting through vents. Carnage also can sense others using his Carnage sense to sense other symbiotes around him as well as big daddy Venom. And after that Cletus found true love and had a Kid Wait wha-''' A symbiote kid... 'Ok parent questioning out of the way... Carnage is a tough one when it comes to durability, he's survived assaults from Deadpool, survived being stabbed, survived a missile point blank and It took the combined force of Spidey and Venom to take him down. and his insanity has taken on opponents like Spiderman's doppelganger... Doppelganger. Oh, and One time Carnage got ripped in half by Sentry, that's right Carnage got ripped in half by a Marvel-Equivalent of Sup's himself... then came back down to earth like it was nothing! ' But, like all symbiotes carnage is Weak to supersonic-heat and vibrations and His insanity always seems to put him in danger and out of all the symbiotes, carnage is the Glass-cannon of the bunch, but with that carnage's insanity has proven time and time again that his brute force can accomplish anything if he does it right... even if he killed his wife on accident... '''Killed his What now?... But, It's hard to compete with something that can kill you in more possible ways than one of the madness that is... "The Carnage" and when he's mad stay out of his way! like Wiz in Puberty... Hey! I thought you wouldn't tell! Ha-Ha! Now we're even! Carnage: -Roars-'' '''Stein' 800 Years ago when the Kishin Asura was sealed away Lord Death created an Academy for Miesters and Weapons to fend off the Kishin's offspring of Madness and one Miester Passed Lord Death's expectations... and That Miester was the Sadistic, Brilliant and Dissecting Genius that Is Dr. Franken-Stein As a kid Stein always had a passion for Dissecting and Pulling stuff apart and making it into something else. I guess he Played operation a lot... family times After graduating from The DWMA with great grades, Stein retired and Decided to continue his research... on what nobody knows... but, soon after stein was rehired as a Teacher for Biology while kicking ass This guy is your ultimate Swiss army knife... Anyway Story aside Stein is a Master in Judo and Karate and even his own Technique: His Spiritual Flexibility which he can physically manipulate his own soul-wavelength as a weapon or even a defence like the soul thread, or soul force. Stein's soul force attacks from the double spear to the three extremes or even the soul menace. stein also has enhanced, speed, endurance and reflexes. Basically, Soul force is Soul Eater's equivalent of Hamon it's weird. Stein: I Have an urge to Dissect you... With that Stein Is the most Intelligent in the DWMA so smart That he even became a Shibusen Teacher. But, If Stein needs a helping hand he can call upon his best friend/weapon ever since he was young... Spirit Albarn you know the widowing, cheating, low-role model bastard of a father... yeah that guy. Ehem... moving on Spirit also has some abilities of his own when teamed up with Stein Like the most famous attack in Soul eater: Witch Hunter Witch hunter is made to primarily destroy anything evil... like witches or, other evil things.. like your ex-wife. It can even shoot out... Beams of energy and Experimental Ectoplasm which is a marshmallow like spirit that protects his body... How does that even work?! Jokes of How he does it aside... Stein's feats are Inspiring he's taken Maka, soul, Black*star head on, defeated Medusa, overpowered Justin Law and survived being impaled. Well with all that it seems they're invincible but seeming as we can't get what we want he's not one to say he has no weaknesses... Yes, Stein is not Invincible he only won to Medusa by sheer luck, he's not that focuses unless he turns that screw on his head that "Helps him focus" but, stein has been know to go into fits of madness and if he falls in it long enough he goes inane losing all contact with reality making him extremley dangerous and unpredictable towards anyone... even his friends. Basically, Schizophrenia except only worse. Still Stein Is maybe one of the most dangerous person in Soul Eater and if you get on his bad side you won't come back in One Piece Terrible.... Better than your jokes at stand up comedy... Uh-Hey! Stein: -Sadistic Insane Laughter- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Prelude Alright, The combatants are Set let's settle this debate once and for all... It's time for a Death Battle! Fight! Stein is Walking in an Empty part of the DWMA with his Meister Spirit until Stein Stops "What's wrong Stein?" Spirit asks as he turns around. "We're not alone..." Explains Stein just at that same time something red shot at him with that he dodged and turned around saying "Show yourself or there will be-" Spirit Turned into his Cross-Scythe "Consenquences..." The red figure turned around with a horrific looking face with that it said: "I don't have time for your games, Stitch and Bitch!" '''Carnage said as he turned his hands into Blades stein just sighed and replied: "I guess there is No Reasoning with him..." he says as he lights his cigarette "Prepare for your Dissection..." the two readied for battle. '''Fight! Carnage goes for the first strike with that Stein slashes carnage 3 times and upper-cuts him off the ground and slashng him back into the ground causing a hole in the floor. When stein checks the rubble nothing was there, then stein turned around to see Carnage behind him and with that carnage uses his Symbiote tendrils to stab/push stein away, Stein countered this and got back on his feet. "I have an Urge to Dissect him... see what makes him tick...." he says eagerly, "Don't get full of yourself stein, remember this guy is still a threat" as they finish their conversation Stein Runs up to carnage to perform Soul force but carnage manipulates his structure to counter the hit. "I'm going to rip you to more than damn pieces!" 'Yells Carnage as he regains his form and kicks stein in the chest, "Then you're going to have to have to try harder..." says Stein as He and Spirit activate Experimental Ectoplasm and a white, large, bouncy spirit surrounds them "Now how do you like us, you overgrown Infection?" arrogantly says Spirit, but just as he speaks... Carnage turns into a Crimson puddle and covers The Experimental Ectoplasm and starts crushing it. '"You can't hide in there forever!" "He's crushing us from the inside..." says Stein "..Looks like we're going to have to use Witch-Hunter..." Spirit's blade turned shining white and then at the right moment... the Ectoplasmic spirit popped and carnage turned back to his humanoid form to pounce until... SLAAAAAASH!! 'Carnage was cut into 2-3 pieces and lay on the floor with Symbiote "Blood" Everywhere... "It's over.." Says spirit and he turns back into a Human "Now let's get to-" '''K-' Spirit was Cut In half by Carnage's blood and as half of him was in the air his last words were: "Tell Maka... I-I'm sorry.... Ugh.." Then Stein half confused, half surprised says: "But spirit, She's dead..." (Komachi Onozuka vs Maka Albarn and Soul Eater) then Spirits pupils go small and finally says: "Wait.. Wha-" with that carnage slashes his upper torso in half which cut off his speech and with that he fell on the floor, Spirit was officially dead... Stein lit another Cigar saying: "OK... Lesson 2... No mercy" and readied for round 2... '"Bring it on Grandpa!!" '''as carnage said this he charged at stein ready to slash at him. "Double Spear" Stein said and put his hands In a Kame-Hame-Ha pose with that yellow sparks swirled around his hand and with tremendous force he Pushed Carnage into a wall and out of the Academy. As Carnage was falling Stein kicked him as he was falling and punched him into the floor for good measure creating a crater outside the academy. '"Augh... You Bastard...." '''Graveled Carnage as he Slashed Stein and kicked him 7-11 times and to finish it off he used his web to grab stein and swing him onto the floor, Stein adjusted his screw and his glasses saying: "Now you're going to get it... Heh-heh... '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHAHAH!!" soon after laughing Stein grabbed carnage by the face and used soul force on him sending him flying. Carnage used his web to bring himself back down but, just as he did that Stein grabbed him by the chest and slammed him into the wall punching him about a good 7-times with his soul force, finally he used double spear on the ground to make an even bigger crater Carnage was in "Are you Liking that?!" Laughed Stein as He kicked Carnage to a wall grabbing him by the chest about to use his soul force one last time "Now let the Dissection-" Just as he was about to stab carnage with his hand... Carnage grabbed the Soul-Force filled hand and crushed it "-Begin..." Carnage stood up from the wall still grabbing stein by his bleeding hand, raising him up to face level. "A little doctor's note Professor..." 'Carnage's Symbiote face revealed his true identity: Cletus and finally he said: '"The Carnage doesn't Play Nice..." '''with that carnage slams stein on the ground and grabs the professor by his legs. With that Carnage uses one of his legs to pull stein literally Stein off his legs into a wall, with a damaged Stein unable to move carnage moves in for the finishing blow and grabs one of His arms and his head... Until, '''RIP! Carnage pulled off Stein's head (with a Bit of Spine on) and his arm off his body finally the stitches in Carnage's body start to pull from stress and crimson red starts flooding out. "I told you..." Said Carnage looking at Stein's decapitated head "I'd rip you to more than just damn pieces..." with that He roars a victory at the sky. It was over... KO! Carnage eats Spirit's remains and Spits it out in disgust... Results That was Barbaric... I loved it! Stein was The smartest of the Two and more of the heavy hitter, But Carnage's sheer Insanity, Brute force and speed proved to take the fight in his favor, sure Carnage was the weaker of the two but even he has survived hits that would've killed a normal man, including Stein. Yeah, Even though stein has Survived hit's from medusa, Carnage has survived from his head being Ripped in half in outer space and came back down to earth like it was nothing. And even if Stein and Spirit used Witch hunter again Carnage's healing factor would just repair that damage Like it was nothing. Sometimes Intellect Isn't always an Advantage. Looks like Stein was One Stitch over... The winner Is Carnage! Next time... Next time on Death battle... "I'm the Man who will surpass god..." "Nani?! Hamon!" Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:'Marvel vs. Soul Eater' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015